Lab Rats: Elite Force
by briannataylovespll
Summary: First chapter will basically be the first Lab Rats: Elite Force from Skylar's point of view, but I added some stuff. There will be more chapters, but they won't be based off of episodes. They will have spoilers though. It will be Skylar's point of view throughout. More characters than listed.
1. Chapter 1

Lab Rats: Elite Force Fanfiction

Discliamer: I don't own anything Lab Rats: Elite Force related.

Skylar's P.O.V.

I'm so excited! Well, not that excited because Mighty Med was just destroyed. Donald Davenport is going to add us to his team. His team, at the moment, consists of Chase  
and Bree. Did I not mention they were bionic super humans? I know it's unbelievable! Anyway, We are heading over to his place right now in Centium City. He told us that we could use his technology to find the guys who destroyed Mighty Med. That's when he suggested we become a team with Bree and Chase. I'm excited to get to know Chase better, and Bree as well. I know what you are thinking. I was super jealous of Bree, but other than the whole Oliver fiasco, I think we can start over.

When we got to Mr. Davenport's place, I was dumbfounded. It was amazing! It was a huge penthouse with walls that talked! You don't want to know what they said, but let me tell you. It was something that would make a sailor blush. Mr. Davenport took Oliver, Kaz, and I out on the terrace. He placed each of us in different positions and made us stand there for three hours straight! It was torture, but soon enough, Mr. Davenport came back with Bree and Chase.

I may not know much being an alien and all, but even I could tell that Chase was controlling. I wasn't much of a leader, so it didn't bother me as much as it did Kaz. I know that Kaz wants to find the guys that destroyed Mighty Med, but I just wish he would slow down a little. You can't go into a battle unprepared, and Kaz and Oliver just now got their powers. You can't expect them to master them all over night.

Bree, from what I can tell, is a very laid back person. She seems nice and caring for her family. She is really sarcastic, though. I like it. She also seems like she can handle herself. I feel comfortable around her, which is a good thing. I think I can learn to trust her.

After we came up that elevator, I saw a picture of Mr. Davenport with money all around him. I can certainly see why he would think that's weird, but when I pointed it out he said it wasn't that. Bree and Chase also made it seem like this happened on a daily basis. I sure hope it won't. When he told us he thought that something was outside, we all went to investigate. Well, all except one. I heard Bree say she knew something that was going out the window. I heard movement like she was heading towards the picture. I couldn't stop the smile on my face. I can tell me and her are going to be good friends. Stop it, I mentally told myself. Stay focused.

Well, glass in hair. That's going to make a great fashion statement. One minute I'm looking out the window, and the next I'm pulling glass out of my hair. Fun. After the whole thing about the card and the box and blah blah blah, we finally get to sleep. Sweet, wonderful sleep. It's been an exhausting day. I only got to mumble a goodnight to Bree and a silent prayer that I won't spit acid before I fell asleep.

I was awakened by Oliver, who told me that Kaz ran away, and Bree went to look for him. Followed closely after that, he said that I snored in my sleep. I was shocked. I snored in my sleep?! My shock then turned into concern. I got up, got dressed, and ran towards the elevator. When I got down to what Kaz likes to call the Bat Cave, Mr. Davenport told us that Bree has been gone for two minutes now, and we should go get them. When we got to their location, there was a huge black cloud above us.

After they filled us in that we were dealing with shape shifters, I was literally blasted back. Before I went unconscious, I saw that mostly everyone was knocked out, and then I saw black. I woke up to find myself in a cage. I looked up to see Roman and Riker, the shape shifters. Just as they were about to try and hurt me, my team comes in. Oliver came and got me out of this retched cage, and I have to admit his super strength is forever going to surprise me. Just a few minutes after that, I was tightly getting squeezed. It was tighter than even one of Oliver's hugs! It probably wasn't helping that he was hugging me while we were all getting compressed to death.

A few minutes later, Chase said some scientific stuff, and Oliver froze the shape shifters. We then had our first victory selfie that caught them getting away, but other than that it was an amazing picture. After Kaz and Chase made up, finally, we went to bed. Today has been fun, disturbing, and frightening, but I'm drained. I'm still trying to comprehend that my roommate sleeps in a box. I just hope that tomorrow will be better and peaceful.

Author note: I hope that you guys like it. It's my first story. I will take any criticism given. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: The Special Bond

Author note: Thank you all that have read and reviewed my story! I wanted to continue this story, but the first chapter was based on the first episode. I didn't want people to feel like I'm repeating what they already know, so the new chapters are going to be based off what I come up with. Be warned! They might have spoilers, so read at your own risk. The chapter will be Skylar's point of view the whole time.

Skylar's P.O.V.

It has been a week. It has been a whole week since Bree said that she thought of me as a sister. It feels different. Not the bad kind of different, but the kind of different like when you move to a new house or, in my case, planet. I know for a fact that I'm happy about it, but the sisterly relationship we have now isn't like the ones with my alien siblings. I feel like it makes our bond special. As I'm thinking about these things, I look back down at the handcuffs attached to one of my wrists. Can you guess the other person's wrist it's attached to? If you guessed Bree, you are right.

I was sleeping. It was 4:00 in the morning, and I was sleeping. Was I spitting acid, snoring, or kicking in my sleep? Maybe. It still isn't an excuse to disturb my sleep by slapping a pair of handcuffs on my wrist, though! I was dreaming of using the powers that I don't have to save Brad Pitt. Then suddenly, I feel something as cold as steel pinch my skin, and I literally jumped out of my dream. I hazily saw a dark figure above me adjusting what I then realized were handcuffs. I was about to attack when I saw that it was Chase.

Now I know you think that I should have judo flipped him right then, but give me a break. I just woke up from a dream about Brad Pitt! Before I could yell at him, Chase covered my mouth with his hand. That was when I got angry. I drifted my eyes to what I now know is called Bree's capsule. I saw a different figure heading towards it. I didn't care that Chase was Bree's brother then because I heard about Chase tricking Douglas that he was on his side, so I knew it was a possibility he could betray us. I knew that it was a least likely possibility, but it was still a possibility at that moment. I saw the dark figure open Bree's capsule door and grab her. I then saw and heard lots of kicking, screaming, and grunting. Only one of those actions came from Bree, and I think that you can guess which one. I then processed the screams. I recognized them. They were Kaz's screams.

I then saw Chase put his finger to his temple, and Bree went limp. My blood boiled. It was April. April 4th. I realized what was happening. They were pulling a prank on us. That isn't what angers me, though. Chase actually controlled Bree to get her to stop hurting Kaz. I knew about his Override App, and I think that it's pathetic. He can actually control his siblings whenever he wants to. I don't think that is fair for Adam and Bree. They have a right to be able to control themselves. After hearing stories about the Triton App, I think it would be a terrifying experience to feel like you don't have control over yourself when there is a possibility that it could happen again. Chase was only using it as part of the prank I know, but Bree might not know it was a prank and think that she was being controlled again.

A minute later, Chase was on the ground, Kaz is stuck in Bree's capsule, and Bree and I are attached to the hip. Literally. When I pushed Chase off me, Bree gained control over herself again and locked Kaz in her capsule. When that happened, Chase used his Molecular Kinesis to put the other end of the handcuffs on Bree. Chase then got Kaz out of the capsule and explained the prank. I didn't pay attention to what was being said but to Bree's face. She didn't seem traumatized, but I knew she thought of the Triton App when Chase controlled her. I'll have to talk to her later about it because when everything was over, we had to go down for breakfast and get Mr. Davenport to help us out of these handcuffs. The only thing on my mind on the way down was that Bree and I truly did have a special bond and not just handcuffs.

Author note: I hope you guys like the new chapter! This chapter will be continued. I will try and update soon, but next week is my spring break. My sister will be coming to visit, so I probably won't get a chance to update next week. If I don't update before that, I promise I will update the week after the next. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I will also be open to any ideas given for new chapters.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1: Revenge isn't sweet

**Author note: I can not even put into words about how sorry I am! I know I said I would update forever ago, but life likes to make a person busy. I know. I shouldn't make excuses. I take full blame. I hope you guys can find it in your small fanfiction hearts to forgive me. I have a longer story for you to show you just how truly sorry I am. I will get to the story, but first I have to acknowledge a few of you awesome nerds.**

 **LabRatsFan281:** I read your story, and I think that it's great. You keep on writing because only handful of people can put their imagination on paper, and you are one of those people.

 **Aliqueen16:** You asked for kaziver. If you wanted me to write them romantically, I'm sorry to say that I can't. I've tried. I swear, but I just get writer's block for this pairing. I will write them as the best friends that they are, though. I will try very hard, but Oliver can be tricky for me. Thank you for your suggestion. I will work on it.

 **KillWilson:** You asked for Skylar's thoughts on her powers. This was a suggestion that you didn't even have to make because I am definitely doing this. I hope you like what I write. Thank you for the suggestion.

 **BrazKaziver:** You asked for braz. I have a lot in mind with this pairing. I love them together. You are like one of my favorite people right now because I thought that it was just me. Thank you for your suggestion.

 **Susz:** First off, I would like to personally thank you for being my supporter from the very beginning. You are awesome. Your suggestion was that Skylar takes care of Oliver when he is injured during training. I will ponder this idea because it interests me, but like I said to aliqueen16, Oliver is very tricky for me. I promise you though that I will see what I can do. Thank you for your suggestion.

 **Author note: I hope all of you are satisfied with my reply to your suggestions. I will be trying to make the chapters longer. Also, I discovered that there is a Lab Rats: Elite Force fanfiction archive. I thought a lot about moving my story over there, but I think that I worked to hard to just switch. I think that you guys should find time to go check it out though. There are some interesting stories that I think you will enjoy. Now enough announcements. On with the story!**

Skylar's P.O.V.

You know how life sucks sometimes? Do you know how life can just sometimes surprise you with a miracle? Don't feel obligated to answer, but here is one more question. Do you remember the long, painful time where I didn't have my powers? Well, if you do, I will gladly tell you that a miracle happened. I got my powers back! You would think that my life would stop sucking after I got my powers back. But noooo! It still very much sucks! It actually very frustrating having my powers back. Do you recall the saying that you can never forget how to ride a bike? That is very much **NOT** true! It's like I took a break from bike riding for awhile, and when I got back on, I crashed! My point is that I can't exactly control my powers. I should probably explain to you how I got my powers back.

I'm going to give you the summarized version. Oliver and Chase almost killed me! Chase was the one to actually get my powers back. Oliver was the one about to kill me. Although, Oliver will tell you that he was the one who did it. I know that Oliver was the one that had his heart in the right place, though. Chase just wanted to say he made another accomplishment. Anyway, when I got my powers back Bree almost had nothing left of her things. She loves to tease me about it, but whenever she does there is this look in her eyes. It's almost like she knows what I'm going through.

I wish I could say that I thought about that when I did that awful, horrible thing. I just lost it when it turned into an everyday thing. She would tease me about it whatever chance she got. So I decided to get back at her. I enlisted the help of Kaz because Oliver and Chase wouldn't do it if I asked them. I told Kaz my plan and my reasoning behind it. He agreed that Bree needed to be taken down a few pegs. Oh how I wish I thought of the look in her eyes. She understood what I was going through. I just didn't know it yet.

Bree's capsule is soundproof, so I didn't have to worry when Kaz knocked on the door in the middle of the night. The plan was that we would gently take Bree down to headquarters without her waking and take out her chip. Then we would hide her chip and place her back in her capsule as if nothing ever happened. I only wanted her to feel how I felt for a long time for only five minutes, just five minutes. It didn't go exactly as planned.

We managed to get the capsule door open and carry Bree to headquarters without any fight. Kaz set Bree on the counter as I went to go find the chip extractor. I found it and headed back towards Bree and Kaz. I could see that Kaz was having second thoughts. I know he has a crush on Bree, but I could still tell that he agrees that she needs to learn her lesson. To be honest, I was having second thoughts, too. Bree was my sister, and I would never want to hurt her intentionally. I thought that she could handle only five minutes. I was wrong. I decided to ignore my bad feeling about doing this and proceeded to extract her chip. I then took her chip and hid it in my earring box as Kaz put her back in her capsule. I thanked him for helping me, but he just left without a word.

I felt guilty. She would never do this to me even if it was for five minutes. I just, I just wanted her to feel my pain. I hope she understands. I hope she will forgive me. I didn't think it would turn out that badly. I was just a teenage alien girl guided by revenge. I will make it up to her when I get over the initial shock of what I did.

 **Author note: I honestly don't know if this was that long because my word count isn't working, but I'm being rushed by my annoying sister. I know I left you guys on a cliffhanger, and that Skylar doesn't exactly seem like herself, but I never did say she wanted to do that to Bree. I will be updating the second part of this chapter hopefully as soon as I can. If you have any suggestion for what I should do for the second part, I'm all ears. I know I didn't write about any of your suggestions yet, but trust me when I say that I'm working on it. Please don't hate me for this chapter. Oh and one more thing. I'm sorry for not adding a lot of Chase and Oliver in this chapter, but they will come into the picture soon enough. Peace out awesome nerds!**


	4. Chapter 4:Part 2: Revenge Isn't Sweet

**Author note: I shall find a way to apologize to all of you in a very extravagant way. I give you permission to virtually throw tomatoes at me. I honestly tried to make this chapter longer, and I hope you awesome nerds enjoy it. Again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated as of late.**

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

I guess it's about time I give you guys the story you deserve. Maybe I will find a way to save Bree while I recount what happened. The morning after extracting Bree's chip, I just stared at her. I stared at her thinking about the item in the earring box I was currently grasping in my hand. _She deserves this. She has made you feel horrible about yourself, and you are going to give her chip back as soon as she realizes she doesn't have it and spends five minutes feeling like I do all the time._ I thought it was the best way to get back at her, at the time at least.

I went through the plan in my head over and over until I saw her stir in her capsule. I quickly hid the box under my pillow and dove under my covers. Wouldn't want her to see how low and twisted I had gotten. I quickly closed my eyes thinking that if she looked me in the eye, she would see the guilt pouring through. I heard her capsule door swish open and her soft footsteps padding towards me. _Act like you haven't betrayed her._

"Sky?" I felt her shake my shoulder gently. "I really hope you don't tackle me to the floor again."She shook me rougher this time. It was then that I decided to snap my eyes open. "Whoah!" I see her pressed against the wall now chuckling. _She wouldn't be laughing if she knew what you did._ "Shut up,"I mumbled. Bree looked at me confused. "What?" I smiled at her,but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace. "Nothing. Let's go eat breakfast. I'm starving,"I managed to say in my normal tone of voice. I grabbed her wrist and all nut dragged her downstairs. I heard her laughing behind me. "I'm sure yor are since you stayed up so late last night."I paused and whipped my head towards her. _She knows._

She frowned. "Didn't you say you were going to train some more before I went to sleep?" I let out a shaky laugh. _Well I'm sure I'm going to stay up later to practice my acting skills._ "Yeah I did. Sorry, my brain doesn't wake up until I have food in me," I apologized in a tone that sounds breathy. Most likely because my heart rate won't stop increasing in rhythm. I was earned yet another joyous laugh from her. "Well then I'll cook you a little something."She then proceeded down the last few steps and made way towards the kitchen, promptly to pull out some pans and ingredients for a delicious breakfast. I followed her, with less bounce in my step, and sat on a bar stool. _She's not making this easy. Why am I doing to this to someone who is so caring and who I think of as my sister?_

A few minutes later, she was flipping pancakes while I was sitting there in muted silence, watching her cook with such skill that you would think she is some renowned chef. "How are you handling your powers?" I was startled out of my silence. "What,"I asked quite loudly. She gave me a weird look. "Well they are still new, but you have been training at night so I was wondering on how much they are improving." _Oh no Bree, I haven't been training. I have only been planning out my revenge on you. How are you handling not having a chip?_ I wish that was what I was doing instead. Improving instead of being petty. I looked up at her and saw that she was giving me that knowing look again.

 _Why are you looking at me like that? You don't know how I feel! You can't and won't!_ Looking back on what I was thinking at the time makes me feel like my heart just got ripped out of my chest and stomped on repeatedly. "I'm getting there. It'll be worth it in the end,"I was trying to convince myself more than her. Little did she know, I wasn't talking about my powers at all. She smiled softly. "That's what I admire about you." She then turned around and started to crack eggs open and into a pan. _Will she think that later?_ I frowned. "What do you mean?" I guess she got the hint that I was genuinely confused because she turned back around with a smirk. "Oh but Miss Skylar Storm, you don't know?" She teasingly put more emphasis on the last word. I just continued sitting there with a puzzled look on my face. She laughed and turned back around to tend to the food before it burnt but explained. "You're a fighter. You continue fighting even when something in frustrating you or when you might die. You are a hero that everyone needs and would never resolve something with vengeance."

Tears started to well up in my eyes. _When did I change from the person she's describing to this._ I wiped the tears away. _You did it because she caused you to be insecure and unsure._ I guess I should have known deep down that it couldn't haven been Bree who made me do such a thing. Again, I didn't respond. I couldn't have if I wanted to because just then there was a knock at the door. To get away from the devastation that was starting. I got up to answer the door. Too bad. I was only walking into more and more destruction waiting to happen.


End file.
